Organic luminescent devices are devices in which a thin film containing a fluorescent organic compound is held between an anode and a cathode, electrons and holes are injected from each electrode to produce excitons of the fluorescent organic compound, and the light is utilized that is emitted when the excitons return to the ground state.
Recent progress seen in such organic luminescent devices is noticeable, and they have characteristics capable of realizing luminescent devices which can achieving high luminance at a low applied voltage, a variety of luminescent wavelengths and high-speed response, and are thin and light-weight. Thus, there is a possibility that they are applied to a wide variety of uses. However, they still have many problems in respect of durability, such as changes over time caused by long-time service and deterioration due to oxygen-containing environmental gases and humidity. Considering that they are applied to full-color displays, blue, green and red light emissions with much longer lifetime, much higher conversion efficiency and much higher color purity are required under existing circumstances. Accordingly, various proposals have been made.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-025776, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-012205 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-178212 may be cited as patent documents relating to the compound concerning the present invention. However, in these documents there is no disclosure concerning the present invention.